


(не)удачное время

by Seli_Creston, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: — Значит, мы просто познакомились в неудачное время?— Наверное.— Надеюсь, однажды время будет удачным.





	(не)удачное время

Кора сходится с Лидией на схожести — той, что в своенравном характере, вечном молчании о важном, кошмарах наяву и хронической бессоннице. В этом нет каких-то особых чувств, это несерьезно, так, попытка удержать друг друга на плаву, приводя в сознание яростными поцелуями и почти животным сексом.

Сложно уловить момент, когда все меняется, но это происходит и абсолютно не поддается контролю. Кора с трудом сдерживает рычание, рвущееся из груди, когда Эйдан выходит из кабинета тренера, насквозь пропитанный запахом Лидии. 

Ревность обжигает изнутри, плавит кости, от ярости кружится голова, и Кора едва сдерживается, чтобы не вцепиться Лидии в горло и не вырвать ей глотку зубами, выдрать сердце из грудной клетки и раздавить руками, забрызгивая кровью кабинет, в котором они застыли, буравя друг друга злыми взглядами. Но Лидия ее не боится, не реагирует на ее угрозы, лишь гордо вскидывает подбородок, одним взглядом напоминая, что она никогда ничего ей не обещала, что _их_ никогда и не было.

Кора едва удерживает контроль, из последних сил цепляясь за остатки благоразумия, потому что как бы сильно не хотелось разорвать Лидию на части, она понимает — это лишь желание волчицы, чувствующей себя преданной. Но Кора все же человек. Так что внезапному появлению Стайлза она искренне радуется, понимая, от какой непоправимой ошибки он только что спас ее. 

У Стайлза вообще такое хобби — всех спасать. Она убеждается в этом далеко не раз за то время, что находится в Бикон-Хиллз.

***

Решение уехать подальше от проклятого города детства, который забрал у нее слишком многое и многих, приходит совершенно спонтанно. Но кажется единственно верным. Теперь, когда они победили стаю альф и больше никому не угрожает опасность. За несколько месяцев в Бикон-Хиллз Кора потратила нервных клеток больше, чем за последние почти восемь лет, проведенные вдали отсюда, вместе взятые. И это неправильно, она не хочет быть солдатом никому не известной сверхъестественной армии, стоящей на страже человеческого спокойствия. Ей кажется, что она заслужила немного спокойствия для самой себя.

Она в спешке собирает сумку, стараясь не потревожить сон Дерека. Конечно же, безуспешно. Брат спит слишком чутко, чтобы сбежать по-английски, не попрощавшись, представлялось возможным. 

— Надеюсь, ты планировала хотя бы записку оставить, — раздается за спиной его хриплый после сна голос. Кора напряженно замирает. — Серьезно? Какого хрена, Кора?

— Я приношу тебе только беды.

— С сестрами всегда так, — мягко улыбается Дерек.

— Ладно, раз уж ты проснулся, все понял и, кажется, даже не злишься, то, может, отвезешь меня в аэропорт?

— Утром, — отвечает Дерек, широко зевая. — И не в аэропорт, а туда, куда ты собралась сбежать. И буду рядом, пока ты не обустроишься. Даже не думай спорить, — прерывает он собравшуюся было протестовать Кору. — У тебя в запасе несколько часов, чтобы попрощаться со всеми. Думаю, Стайлз заслужил хотя бы «пока» за спасение твоей жизни. — Дерек замолкает на несколько секунд и продолжает, хитро улыбаясь: — Да и с Лидией стоит встретиться, не так ли?

— Дерек! — Кора возмущенно вскидывает голову.

— Иди.

***

К Стайлзу она, конечно, не идет. Напишет ему как-нибудь потом, когда устроит свою жизнь в Бразилии, извинится и поблагодарит за все. Времени слишком мало, и ей не хочется терять ни секунды из тех, что она может провести вместе с Лидией.

Удивительно, но та ей искренне рада. После всех ссор, через которые они прошли потому, что Лидия не хотела выбирать между ней и Эйданом, а Кора не желала ее ни с кем делить, она меньше всего ожидала, что на нее с порога накинутся с поцелуями и не выпустят с кровати несколько часов. Но это Лидия, совершенно непредсказуемая и немного безумная. Кажется, тем и цепляет. 

Но иногда это сводит с ума. Как сейчас, когда она уже минут десять молчит, уставившись в одну точку, с тех пор, как Кора сказала, что решила покинуть Бикон-Хиллз.

— Почему ты уезжаешь? — Лидия легко проводит пальцами по ее запястью, посылая табун мурашек, прошивающих позвоночник. 

— Почему ты остаешься? 

— Я серьезно, — вскидывает подбородок и поджимает губы, смотрит прямо, пристально, в самую душу, черт возьми, ожидая ответа.

— В этом городе мертвых больше, чем живых. — Кора надеется, что Лидия понимает, о чем она говорит. Должна бы, с ее даром банши.

— С каких это пор ты боишься рисковать своей жизнью?

— Я чуть не умерла из-за отравления омелой и выжила только потому, что Дерек поставил мою жизнь выше своей. Это слишком.

Лидия тихо хмыкает и качает головой. 

— Я подросток, понимаешь? Подросток. Я не планировала становиться героем и защищать всех сирых и убогих, рискуя своей жизнью. Я жить хочу. Влюбляться, ходить на свидания, обсуждать литературу и кино с друзьями, поступить в колледж, устроиться на хорошую работу, купить дом, завести собаку, родить дочь и однажды летом отправиться с ней в поход. — Кора замолкает на несколько секунд, переводя дыхание, и продолжает совсем тихо: — Мама умерла, а дядя Питер провел в коме шесть лет; они пытались спасти меня вместо того, чтобы попытаться спастись самим. И, словно мне этого было мало, Дерек тоже решил пополнить список жертв во имя меня. Я никогда не смогу отплатить им за это, но могу хотя бы попытаться не умереть раньше срока, чтобы все было не зря.

Лидия молчит, смотрит пристально, а потом легко кивает и притягивает в объятия. Кора утыкается ей носом в шею, дышит глубоко, впитывая запах, стараясь запомнить на долгие годы вперед. Знает, что они встретятся нескоро, если вообще встретятся. Если только…

— Поехали со мной? — Кора шепчет едва слышно, выбираясь из уютных объятий.

— У меня есть причины остаться.

— А причин уехать разве нет?

— Не так много.

— Это не ответ.

— Это единственный ответ, который у меня для тебя есть. 

Невзаимность обжигает не хуже аконита и горьким осадком оседает в легких. Глупо было думать, что раз для нее их взаимоотношения перешагнули отметку секса по дружбе, то и для Лидии тоже. Привычка надеяться на лучшее в очередной раз сыграла с ней плохую шутку. 

Исход всегда был только один, с самого начала. Но в объятиях Лидии слишком легко было забыть, что у их истории не будет счастливого финала, что все это временно, что все это не всерьез. Они никто друг другу. Всегда были и всегда будут. Это нормально. Это жизнь. Люди не выбирают, кого любить.

— Я все поняла. — Кора встает с кровати и начинает одеваться, отчаянно надеясь, что маска равнодушия не трещит по швам. Показывать свою уязвимость Лидии нет никакого желания. Не сейчас. Никогда.

— Нет, не поняла, — фыркает Лидия, откидываясь на подушку. Ее рыжие локоны ярко контрастируют с белоснежным постельным бельем. Завораживающе. Лидия словно живой огонь, Кора отчаянно боится обжечься. — Дело не в тебе. И не надо мне тут этих недоверчивых взглядов. Я слишком умная, чтобы отрицать то, что между нами происходит. Это уже давно намного больше, чем секс. Но я не могу рвануть на другой конец света за девушкой, которую знаю несколько месяцев. Это глупо — бросить всю свою жизнь, друзей, маму и кинуться в пучину чувств, которые могут пройти. Черт возьми, мне восемнадцать! Кто сказал, что я не перерасту это все? И что тогда, Кора? Что будет, когда все закончится?

— Ты не можешь быть уверена, что ничего не получится.

— Как и не могу быть уверена в обратном. 

И это нечем крыть. Лидия права, как бы вся сущность Коры не противилась ее словам. 

— Значит, мы просто познакомились в неудачное время?

— Наверное.

— Надеюсь, однажды время будет удачное.

— Не ты одна.

***

— У тебя с собой мамина монета? — спрашивает Кора брата минут через десять после того, как они покинули город.

Дерек кивает.

— Отдашь? 

— Зачем? 

— Для Лидии.

Дерек качает головой и ничего не говорит, но разворачивает машину и направляется обратно в город. 

Кора хотела бы видеть лицо Лидии, когда отдаст монету, но на это совсем нет времени. Терпение Дерека — не безграничное. Так что она просто пишет записку для Лидии, объясняя, что ради того, чтобы заколдовать эти пять йен, папа объездил полсвета в поисках достаточно сильной ведьмы, а потом подарил ее маме, когда она была беременна Лорой. Да, у отца были странные представления о романтике, которые, кажется, передались и Коре, но монетка действительно приносила удачу, то ли из-за огромного количества защитных заклинаний, то ли все дело было в вере и любви. Кора лишь надеется, что это сработает и для Лидии. 

Что Лидия доживет до момента, когда время для них будет удачным.

***

Кора теряет надежду к двадцати пяти годам. Лидия не пишет и не звонит уже несколько лет. Стоит, наверное, давно отпустить прошлое и жить дальше, осознать, что удачное время так и не наступит, их история канет в Лету, как и миллионы похожих до них и еще больше после. Принять то, что Лидия была права, говоря, что они перерастут свои чувства. По крайней мере, у одной из них это получилось.

Расставаться со своими иллюзиями сложно, но необходимо. Перестать наконец-то цепляться за мечты о совместном будущем, сосредоточиться на карьере, уделять больше времени самосовершенствованию и не думать о Лидии. Просто не думать.

Кора твердо решает начать новую жизнь с утра и спокойно засыпает. 

А через несколько часов просыпается от настойчивого стука в дверь. На пороге мокрая и взъерошенная Лидия зло сверкает глазами. Кора издает удивленный смешок: то ли от неожиданности, то ли от вида королевы старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — цедит сквозь зубы Лидия и сдергивает что-то с шеи. — Забери ее, она проклятая.

Лидия держит цепочку с кулоном в виде той самой монеты, что Кора оставила ей много лет назад.

— Да ладно? Ты до сих пор жива и даже стоишь на моем пороге. Думаю, она все же приносит удачу.

— Эйдана убили через три месяца после твоего отъезда, Стайлз сбежал к твоему брату за пару дней до нашей с ним свадьбы, а моего последнего парня несколько часов назад вытащили из моей постели кучка тупых копов и задержали по надуманному обвинению. Мне хронически не везет после того, как эта вещь появилась у меня.

— И ты не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как рвануть ко мне? Вместо того, чтобы быть со своим парнем, а монету просто выбросить, раз уж ты уверена, что она проклята? 

Лидия просто пожимает плечами. Все такая же непредсказуемая и немного безумная. Нежность затапливает грудную клетку. Коре беспричинно хочется улыбаться.

— Может быть, Вселенная намекает тебе, что ты просто должна быть с кем-то другим? — Кора опирается на дверной косяк и расслабленно смотрит на задумавшуюся Лидию.

— Может быть, — отвечает та и впивается в губы яростным поцелуем.

Целовать Лидию — все равно что покорить Эверест: внутри все замирает от восторга и становится очень сложно дышать.

— Может, хотя бы до кровати доберемся? — спрашивает Кора, разрывая поцелуй. 

— К черту кровать.

Лидия целует жадно, прикусывая губы чуть ли не до крови и впиваясь ногтями в плечи. Дышит тяжело, загнанно, спускается поцелуями-укусами к шее, засасывает нежную кожу, оставляя россыпь засосов, которые все равно не задержатся надолго. А жаль. 

Утолив первый голод, Лидия становится заметно нежнее, перестав вести себя так по-варварски. Целует мягко, аккуратно, словно извиняется за яростную вспышку минутами ранее, шепчет о том, что безумно скучала. Нехотя отстраняется, чтобы раздеться, и, небрежно кинув платье куда-то на пол, подходит ближе, позволяя любоваться собой. Она завораживающе прекрасна в свете огней ночного города: обнаженная, грациозная, с совершенным телом.

Кора с трудом может дышать. Подходит ближе, прикасаясь к Лидии, словно к безумно хрупкой драгоценности, ведет по ее плечу, спускаясь ниже, едва касается пальцами соска, но этого достаточно, чтобы Лидия вздрогнула и задышала глубже. Нервы накалены до предела, и сдерживаться и не тонуть в эмоциях с каждой секундой все сложнее. Кора и не сдерживается: беспорядочно целует, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не становится на колени и не впивается губами в клитор, мягко посасывая и наслаждаясь стонами. Лидия выгибается дугой и бурно кончает буквально через минуту после того, как Кора вводит в нее два пальца и потирает ту самую точку, продолжая играть с клитором языком.

Много позже, когда они, насытившись друг другом, просто лежат в кровати и обнимаются, Кора тихо говорит:

— Я собиралась завтра начать новую жизнь.

— И чем тебе это не новая жизнь? — Лидия приподнимает бровь. 

Кора смеется. 

Это лучшая жизнь, о которой она только могла мечтать.


End file.
